


You can't die,Bombshell

by SPI24



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPI24/pseuds/SPI24
Summary: Cheryl wanted to commit suicide but thanks to Toni she's more than okay now.





	You can't die,Bombshell

After Jason's death,Cheryl's life was really hard. She lost the only person who ever loved her.  
Now,all she wants is to die. She's on Sweetwater River were she saw her brother for the last time. She remembers that day like it was yesterday. She send a last message to Toni Topaz before she is going to commit suicide.  
Cheryl Blossom :  
I'm going to meet my JJ. I'm sorry. 

Toni was at school talking with Jughead when she received the message from Cheryl.  
"Oh my god,Jughead. We need to GO NOW" she run not looking back.Jughead was next to her having no idea what is going on.  
When they arrived to Sweetwater River they saw Cheryl. Dressed exactly like she was when she saw Jason for the last time.  
"Cheryl what are you doing?Come here" Toni was scared.  
"CHERYL!" Jughead screamed.  
A few minutes later the ice broke and Cheryl fell into the frozen water.Jughead tried to stop Toni from going there because he was afraid the whole ice is going to break but he couldn't.  
Toni managed to get her out of the water but she wasn't breathing. Jughead came to and tried to help Toni as much as he could.  
Jughead managed to make Cheryl breathe. Of course he knew how. Being a Serpent includes a lot of moments like this one.  
"Thank you so much,Jughead"  
"You are welcome. Get her in your arms and let's go to the hospital"  
"Not the hospital" Cheryl managed to say.  
"Ok,we are going at my place.."Toni looks at her and smiles. She never saw a beautiful girl like Cheryl.  
When they arrived to Toni's place,she put the beautiful redhead on her bed and gave her some warm clothes to change in and leave her alone to change.  
"You can came in" Cheryl said.  
"I won't ask you anything about today..we'll talk when you are ready"  
"Thank you so much,TT" Cheryl was crying so hard..  
"Come here,Bombshell" she hugged her really hard and kiss her arm.  
" why you came today to save me?"  
"Because..." She looks deeply in Cheryl and can't continue to say what she wants to.  
"Because..what? I was always so rude with you..."  
"You mean when you called me a serpent slut?" Toni was laughing.  
"I'm so sorry.."  
"Because I like you,Cheryl. Because everybody will be so lucky to have someone like you in their life,because you are so rude with everyone and cold but you are doing this because you are hurt. Because I know the real you,Bombshell. And also..when you send me that message my heary stopped for a second. I can't lose you. "  
Cheryl kissed Toni with so much passion. It was incredinil. Her hands were all over Toni's body,she craved this for so long. They were making love for the first time. Yes,LOVE.


End file.
